Dolores Forle
Dolores Forle was an actress and singer. Early Life Dolores Forle was born on June 6th 1929. Her mother, Virginia Forle, was a kind woman who suffered from monthly colds and her father, Thomas Forle, was payed to stand outside houses and smoke a cigar. She had an older brother, Benjamin Forle. Career She was picked for an acting role by a passing carriage in 1945. The filming lasted for longer than intended due to delays of Forle being poisoned four times. The film, Now It's Us, was released in January 1948. It has been described as beautiful ever since. She starred in In Your Sleep (1949), Move! (1951) and Scratch (1952). She announced that she had been signed to JVC Records in 1951 and began working on a debut album soon after. The album was released a year later. She went on to release a further three albums, A Glow (1954), Your Eyes (1958) and Full (1961). Despite focusing on her singing career mainly at the time she still appeared in films such as Time To Let Go (1954), Spots On Me Skin (1957) and And Despite... (1958). In 1960 she had a wild year when she starred in Deathly Smooches, Angry Greetings and Please Don't Decease. Her main role in 1963 film, It Was Her, has become one of her most well known films. She appeared in two other films, Bubbles and Am I a Stripper Man, before she died. Public Problems She was accused of having Rogue Syndrome throughout her whole career. She was tormented by those who called her a rogue. When she was asked about the rumours, she would usually chortle and make a playful comment about healthy anger. In 1951 it was reported that she had been spotted taking Cat Metacam. She denied it at first but later responded with, "at least it wasn't Dog Metacam, eh?" with a taunting smirk. She apologised later in life for the whole incident. It was believed throughout 1954 that due to the previous incident, she was addicted to sucking the air out of balloons. She disclosed that the person seen doing this was in fact a close friend, who later died as a result of her life decisions. In relation to the rogue rumours she was seen arguing with a seven year old in 1949, throwing a smiling teddy bear off a slide in 1952 and hitting her brother with an empty bottle in 1953. She excused these actions as a result of grief due to her father's death in 1952 and her mother's earlier death in 1947. Personal Life She started a relationship with Leon Woods in 1952. They became engaged in 1956 but she split up with him after discovering he had cheated on her. In 1960 she started dating Charles Davison. They announced their engagement together in 1963 and married a year later. Their marriage was short as she expired almost instantly. Death On July 22nd 1965 she died after falling out of bed, knocking a lamp down, and hitting her weak head off the lamp. Charles attempted to save her but did a miserable job.